


Chocolate Chip

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam comes to a realization while teaching Theo how to bake cookies.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	Chocolate Chip

The room is filled with the scent of baked cookie dough and chocolate. It's a smell Liam is used to. One that's familiar from all the years he's spent in this kitchen baking with his parents. 

Today, it's a little different, though. 

Theo stands at the counter, a bowl in his hands as he stirs. His tongue is peeking out from between his lips as he concentrates.

Earlier, he'd rolled his eyes at Liam's suggestion that they bake cookies. Liam quickly realized it was because he didn't know  _ how _ to make them. 

"My parents weren't bakers," he had muttered. "And there wasn't exactly a kitchen in the sewers."

Not for the first time, Liam had been faced with the thought of what Theo's life had been like all those years. A thought he quickly pushed away. It wasn't the time. 

After Liam had said that even someone as domestically challenged as Theo could learn to bake, Theo had, in fact, taken it as a challenge. 

And he's actually been doing a pretty good job of it after his first failed attempt at mixing the batter had sent the bowl flying across the room. Liam had snickered, and Theo had flashed his eyes at him before grabbing a hand full of cookie dough and smearing it on Liam's cheek. 

Normally, Liam would have retaliated by dumping the bowl over this head or something. But today, he was determined to get through baking without incident. 

And they have. 

It's been pretty nice, actually, laughing and talking with Theo as they bake. It almost feels normal. And maybe it can be. Liam certainly hopes so. And isn't that something? That Liam actually enjoys spending time with Theo. 

It's certainly not a thought Liam would have had months ago. 

But things have been different lately, ever since Theo moved in and took the room next to his. They've gotten closer. Liam doesn't look at him and see an enemy or someone he only needs around because he's useful. 

No, now he sees him as a friend. 

A friend he loves spending time with. Who he likes to play video games with, and watch movies with, and just be around. Someone he can talk to, and yeah, sometimes Theo might give him shit sometimes, but he always listens. He's always there. And as his walls have come down, Liam's learned a lot about him. 

Like how his favorite color is blue, how his favorite Game of Thrones character is Jaime because he's more than he seems, how he likes to sleep on the right side of the bed and hates waking up early. How he loves blueberry pancakes and Liam's mom's lasagna. How he sometimes falls asleep when they're watching movies together. How he looks adorable when he really focuses on something like he is now. 

And maybe, just maybe, now Liam's more than a little…

"I love you."

Theo's whole body stills. He turns his head slowly towards Liam, his eyes wide and mouth parted. "What?"

Liam could easily take it back or say he was talking about the cookies. It would be a lie, but maybe Theo would let it slide. 

But Liam doesn't want to lie. Sure, he's terrified. He just admitted something he's only just beginning to figure out. But it's true. 

"I love you."

"That's what I thought you said," Theo says.

"Um… look, I know you probably don't feel the same way, and that's okay," Liam says. "This doesn't have to get weird. I just needed you to know."

"That you love me," Theo says.

Liam nods and looks away as he rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah."

He watches Theo out of the corner of his eye as he puts the bowl on the counter. He keeps his back to Liam and takes a deep breath, then another. "Okay," he says softly. So softly Liam's not even sure the word is meant for him. Then he's turning around and taking a few almost hesitant steps towards Liam. "I've never been in love. I…"

"Theo, it's okay," Liam cuts in. 

"No." Theo shakes his head and reaches out. His hand hesitates for a moment before making contact with his shoulder. "I've never been in love, so I have no idea what it's supposed to feel like. What I do know is I feel happier when you're around, and I miss you when you're not. That I think about you all the time. That I trust you, and that's never came easy for me. That the thought of losing you scares me. That I want to kiss you." Liam inhales sharply, and Theo smiles, brushing his thumb across the exposed skin of his neck. "If I were ever going to love someone Liam, it would be you."

Liam smiles and rests his head against Theo's. That had been more than he was expecting. "That sounds like love to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam says. "Though there's one thing we could explore more."

"What's that?" Theo asks him.

"I believe you said something about wanting to kiss me."

Theo's lips raise into an amused smile, "I did."

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Liam tells him. "And we should…"

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Liam doesn't need to be told twice. He takes Theo's face in his hands and pulls him down, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. One that tastes of chocolate chip cookies and maybe a little bit of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments mean the world 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
